About A Girl
About A Girl is the 2nd single to be released from the Sugababes seventh studio album, Sweet 7. It peaked at #10 in the UK Charts, despite there being hardly any promotion, which was due to Amelle's time away from the band. Versions There are two versions of About A Girl, one with Keisha Buchanan's vocals and one with Jade Ewen's vocals. Jade's version was released as the single and on the album Sweet 7. Keisha's version was premiered on BBC Radio One before the released and it was on the leaked promo of Sweet 7 that was released to the media before Keisha's shock exit. Song Meaning Like many of the songs from Sweet 7, 'About A Girl' hasn't really got a meaning and is just a feel-good dance track. It's about a girl telling a boy that he doesn't really know anything about her: (You don't know about a girl/I'll take over the world), (Think you can make me fall?/What do you know?) Tracklistings UK Maxi Single #"About a Girl" 3:33 #"About a Girl" (Martin Roth NuStyle Radio Edit) #"About a Girl" (The Sharp Boys Radio Edit) #"About a Girl" (K-Gee Remix Radio Edit) Promotional single #"About a Girl" 3:34 #"About a Girl" (Serotonin Theives Club Mix) #"About a Girl" (Serotonin Thieves Dub Mix) Promotional CD Single #"About a Girl" (Martin Roth NuStyle Remix) #"About a Girl" (Martin Roth NuStyle Radio Edit) #"About a Girl" (The Sharp Boys Club Mix) #"About a Girl" (The Sharp Boys Radio Edit) #"About a Girl" (K-Gee Mix) #"About a Girl" (K-Gee Radio Edit) #"About a Girl" (Radio Edit) 3:31 Digital iTunes #"About a Girl" 3:30 #"About a Girl" (Sharp Boys Radio Edit) ;Official versions *"About a Girl" *"About a Girl" (Keisha Edit) *"About a Girl" (Martin Roth NuStyle Remix) *"About a Girl" (Martin Roth NuStyle Radio Edit) *"About a Girl" (K-Gee Remix) *"About a Girl" (Without Intro) *"About a Girl" (K-Gee Remix Radio Edit) *"About a Girl" (Serotonin Theives Club Mix) *"About a Girl" (Serotonin Thieves Dub Mix) *"About a Girl" (The Sharp Boys Club Mix) *"About a Girl" (The Sharp Boys Radio Edit) Releases Live Performances 2009 9th September '''- MSN Xclusives - Modiva Nightclub - London, England, UK '''10th November - BBC Radio One Live Lounge - London, England, UK 12th November - GMTV, ITV1 - London, England, UK 20th November - Children In Need 2009, BBC1 - Bristol, England, UK 28th November - BBC 1Xtra Live - Sheffield Arena, England, UK 5th December - Capital FM's Jingle Bell Ball - London O2 Arena, England, UK 18th December - Rock of Laughter - Birmingham NEC, England, UK 19th December - Rock of Laughter - Birmingham NEC, England, UK 25th December - Top of the Pops Christmas Special, BBC1 - London, England, UK 31st December - Top of the Pops Christmas Special, BBC1 - London, England, UK Lyrics Main Version RedOne Sugababes Girls bring the fun of life Sugar like apple pie Let’s have a party, oh Let’s have a party, oh Let’s have a party, oh You think I’m sassy, huh? I’m international Think you can make me fall? What do you know? (What do you know?) I’m in my Louis Vuittons Fire like a bomb And I’ll be ducking calls ‘Til I go home We like them lights (Yeah, we love it) Stars and stripes (L-l-love it) All night (Yeah, we love it) I can see You don’t know about a girl I’ll take over the world And I’m gonna party like Oh-oh-oh-oh-oh You don’t know about a girl The meaning of the word ‘Cause we just wanna party like Oh-oh-oh-oh-oh So we gon’ sing it Oh-oh ah-ee-ah oh-oh ai-ay-oh Oh-oh ah-ee-ah oh-oh ai-ay-oh (Oh-oh-oh-oh-oh) So we gon’ sing it Oh-oh ah-ee-ah oh-oh ai-ay-oh Oh-oh ah-ee-ah oh-oh ai-ay-oh I like them games you play Why can’t I play that way? I’ll break your heart And then I’ll mend it up (I’ll mend it up) Shine like a disco ball Your intuition calls But to me That ball is not enough We like them lights (Yeah, we love it) Stars and stripes (L-l-love it) All night (Yeah, we love it) I can see You don’t know about a girl I’ll take over the world And I’, gonna party like Oh-oh-oh-oh-oh You don’t know about a girl The meaning of the word ‘Cause we just wanna party like Oh-oh-oh-oh-oh So we gon’ sing it Oh-oh ah-ee-ah oh-oh ai-ay-oh Oh-oh ah-ee-ah oh-oh ai-ay-oh (Oh-oh-oh-oh-oh) So we gon’ sing it Oh-oh ah-ee-ah oh-oh ai-ay-oh Oh-oh ah-ee-ah oh-oh ai-ay-oh Girls bring the fun of life Sugar like apple pie Take a trip to paradise Let’s have a party, oh Beauty like you never saw Take your number, never call Bite the apple, take your heart Let’s have a party, oh Girls bring the fun of life Sugar like apple pie Take a trip to paradise Let’s have a party, oh Beauty like you never saw Take your number, never call Bite the apple, take your heart Let’s have a party, oh So we gon’ sing it Oh-oh ah-ee-ah oh-oh ai-ay-oh Oh-oh ah-ee-ah oh-oh ai-ay-oh (Oh-oh-oh-oh-oh) So we gon’ sing it Oh-oh ah-ee-ah oh-oh ai-ay-oh Oh-oh ah-ee-ah oh-oh ai-ay-oh You don’t know about a girl I’ll take over the world And I’m gonna party like Oh-oh-oh-oh-oh You don’t know about a girl The meaning of the word ‘Cause we just wanna party like Oh-oh-oh-oh-oh So we gon’ take it Oh-oh ah-ee-ah oh-oh ai-ay-oh Oh-oh ah-ee-ah oh-oh ai-ay-oh (Oh-oh-oh-oh-oh) So we gon’ take it Oh-oh ah-ee-ah oh-oh ai-ay-oh Oh-oh ah-ee-ah oh-oh ai-ay-oh Category:Amelle Berrabah Category:Heidi Range Category:Keisha Buchanan Category:Jade Ewen Category:Sweet 7 Category:Singles